Typical expanded beam fiber optic connectors, such as those complying with military specification MIL 83526/20 and 83526/21, require very tight dimensional tolerances and use epoxies or other adhesives to hold lenses and various other components in place, so that an optical signal can be reliably transmitted through the connector without being overly susceptible to contaminants and mechanical shock, vibration, etc. However, it is costly to machine components to very tight tolerances, precise and costly fixtures are needed for maintaining dimensional precision while assembling the optical connector components, and adhesives require time to cure, and typically do not allow for subsequent disassembly or servicing of the connector.